comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-11 - Family Affairs: Asia-napped!
It's getting closer to Spring and Asia is more active, still tiny but full of energy, she'll be growing soon. She is having fun, after eluding on of her sitters, but she has Daisy her faithful robot companion sitting near her as they hang out on a bench. People are walking not paying attention to her, just a kid enjoying the park. Nothing out of the ordinary, even with her strange love. Kara Zor-El flies down, landing in Central Park and walking over to a nearby hot dog vendor. "One please?" In her Supergirl outfit. The hot dog vendor blinks a little, then Kara motions to her hip, taking a $3 out from the dimensional pocket, and repeats, "One hot dog please? Mustard and ketchup?" The hot dog vendor takes a moment to process this, considering Kara's cousin doesn't generally come down for snacks in full costume. "Oh.. yeah. Okay." He then takes out a steaming hot dog and places it on a bun, adding the necessary condiments before handing it over to the blonde costumed girl. Kara smiles. "Thanks." and takes a bite out of the junk food, after giving him the money. She turns around as she walks through the park to a bench to relax a little before doing... whatever it is Supergirl does. It's not like she plans things out. Kara peers and blinks, recognizing the little plant girl rather quickly. "Asia?" she asks, walking over to the little girl. Asia smiles dressed in pink today, just like her description states. Daisy is dressed in her typical blue gingam like Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. Asia giggles when seeing Kara, jumping up taking Daisy by the arms and dashing full speed over to the blond girl. "Hi Kara!' so thrilled to see her. "How are you?" she squeals her arms outstretched to hug her friend. Kara Zor-El smiles a little as Asia hugs her legs, then picking her up while holding her hot dog in her free hand precariously, and looking around. Last time Asia was alone she had escaped a babysitter. "Hey kiddo." She grins, then asks, "Are you here alone or is someone here watching you?" Asia likes to sneak around, that's her thing. She giggles and shrugs. "Back home ah think, ah'm suppose to be napping." she kisses her cheek when they are closer in range to do so. "It's so good to see you" she giggles. There is a low rumble in the distance. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Same here. Guess you got cabin fever and needed a break. How about we go do something then I take you back to -..." she pauses to look over where the rumble is coming from curiously. "... your..." She peers off in the distance as she trails on her spoken thought. Asia smiles at her. "Oh ah wanna stay here, the trees are singing to me here, they told me to stay here." she says almost in a dreamy state. She tilts her head watching Kara tilt her head. "You okay?" she looks around. There is panic screaming from the other side of the park. Kara Zor-El pauses and puts Asia down, nodding as she's looking where the screaming is coming from. "Listen to the trees. Can you hold my hot dog?" she asks as she gives it to Asia. "Stay right here... there's something dangerous happening. I'll be back." Kara flies up and across towards where the screaming is coming from on the other end of the park. Asia smiles and takes the hot dog and nods. "okay dokay." and she and Daisy go back to the bench to listen to the trees. On the other side of the Park, is a large Mechanoid Man, about ten feet in height, clad in armor. People are running away from it. As Kara floats up she witnesses the horror of this weapon. It raises it's arm and fires a heat blast which vaporizes an innocent bystander. The bystander screams, but is soon quieted as his charred bones crash to the ground. The Mechanoid starts walking through the park, causing so much trouble! Robot Smash! Kara Zor-El widens her eyes as she sees a man incinerated before she can save him. "Rao! Get away from them!!!!" Then flies down at the ... well.. robot?... to try and ram it with her fists into the far side of the park away from where other innocent bystanders are running. Afterwards she lands on the ground, frowning at the robot, tensed, trying to discern with x-ray vision if this is a robot or a cyborg or some guy in a big metal armor. It matters. The X-Ray Vision tells the truth, this is a machine, no organic parts at all. The Mechanoid is slammed too, it's armor surprising holding up to SuperGirl's hit, her kinetic energy on the other hand does the effected job of moving them out of harms way to a move open part of the park, letting people get to saftey. The Machine raises its arm and blasts Supergirl with the supercharged heat ray. Kara Zor-El's eyes glow red and twin beams of heat vision shoot out to counter the Machine's heat beams. It's not so much a worry about being able to take the heat, insomuch as they're in a park which is pretty flammable. Upon realizing it's a robot, she starts to pour on the heat vision, then flies towards the robot to throw coverher hands over the robotic hand which is sending out the heat ray! The blast does counter creating a fierece ball of energy that waves out in a mini explosion, knocking both back. Supergirl being well alive has the advantage and moves quickly blasting with her own head vision. The Mechanoid handles the punishment well, his advantage is not feeling pain. Her heat blast is causing sparks along his armored hand just it would a plasma welder. The Robot leaps forward while she's focused on the blast and smashes her in the face with it's other hand, the force is incredible shattering glass in a building across the street and causing car alamrs to go off. The Machine is well built. Kara Zor-El oofs as she gets punched in the face. No injury, but Rao, she actually FELT that one. She rubs her jaw. "Nice one.... how's -mine-?" Then flies up a bit to get a good angle at the robot's head and slams her fist into it, followed by flying up then downwards at the robot before it can go back too much, hitting into its chest squarely with both feet. Not holding back nearly as much as she was before, given it's not alive. She then jumps back and gets ready to fight it more if that didn't do it. Whatever that thing's made of, it seems tougher than most material she's familiar with on the planet generally. And she doesn't plan on letting it hit her again. The Mechanoid would smile if it could, and well felt emotions but nope it's just a toaster, a killer toaster. The machien is smashed by Kara's counter punch and goes bouncing creating small creator with each time it's body slams against the earth. It finally lands and stands only to have Kara hit it in the chest knocking it deeper in to the creator. Kara jumps back defensively, and then Machine, which now is sparking it places and you can hear the motions of servos, she's wounded it, well if that was a thing. The Machine with great speed flies out of the creator and tackles Kara, sorry this time there is no hugs. It then stands with Kara still in hit's grasp and slams her against the ground before tossing her away. Then the strangest thing, it's legs are unable to move. It tries to go after Kara but it can't, it looks down, AI totally not focused on the Alien, focused on why it's feet wont work. Kara Zor-El is thrown back into the air, but stops by doing that little thing called -flying-. Then flies back towards the robot again. "Finishing this now..." she says as she lands by him and sends a fist right into the center of the robot's chest. Or more exactly, THROUGH the robot's chest. Well if the Robot was more focused on using it's power to analyze and enahnce it's defenses it would totally to that, but the whole 'I can't move my legs' things is pesky and it never see's Kara's punch. The slam goes right into the chest of the Mechanoid and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The Machine explodes into a fanstatic show of fires, energy and kinetic blowing the everything away, while Kara got what she wanted she the force is sending her backwards. Leaving nothing but a machine parts and a smoking crater. Kara Zor-El waves her hand at the air, scrunching her nose a bit, as the smoke begins to dissipate, murmuring to herself, "Why do they always explode?..." then picks up one of the pieces of the destroyed robot, using microscopic vision to see if she can find any signs of who made the metal monstrosity. Because somone hit the button? The machine it self seems sophisticated, who ever made this is incredibly talented, it's not the average Earthling Tech, this is top end. Kara Zor-El picks up a part of the robot, deciding to save it to give to maybe Batman or Oracle, or Cyborg or Robin possibly, to analyze. She looks around. Police are probably going to be here soon to clean up this mess for evidence. Kara looks around to where she left Asia to see if she's okay and still there. Nope, no Asia, but the Hot Dog Vendor has been murdered and there's a odd spear thing that has impaled Daisy to a tree. There's a blur, and Kara's by the dead hot dog vendor and the spear impaled into Daisy. She kneels by the hot dog vendor to feel for a pulse or find a heartbeat. She finds none and tries some emergency CPR... but the man is already dead. She sighs with frustrated depression. She messed up so badly. Two innocent bystanders dead because she took too long to react, then took too long to stop the robot. And no sign of Asia - not good. She goes over to the tree where Daisy is impaled, looking back at the hot dog vendor sadly, then removes the spear to inspect it, holding Daisy in her other hand. Kara Zor-El calls out for the plant girl. "Asia? Asia where are you?" she says, looking around with telescopic and x-ray vision, trying to pick up where she could possibly be. When glancing at the Hot Dog Vendor, he was killed by a similar spear to the chest. It was shot at high velocity. Daisy sparks a bit when the spear is removed but the robotic doll falls limp in Kara's hand. Kara calls out but there is no answer, and no sight of the girl in any of here sights, or even with her super hearing, the little girl isn't here. Kara Zor-El gets a bad feeling that the robot was a distraction. Really odd to have both a super-advanced killer robot and low tech spears though. She peers at the spears to see if there's something special about them, before looking at the doll, noticing that it's actually some sort of robot. Maybe it has some sort of memory to playback to see what happened. She checks out the doll's internal components, seeing where it's been damaged. She had more than enough experience back on Krypton rewiring her parent's household bots, after all. Oh they aren't low tech, when looking at them they are similar metal like the Mechanoid, so there's an obvious relation. It was fired from a high powered projectile. Upon examination on her back there are ports to download her internal memory. The spear seemed to damage it power source but not much else.